chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Copperdown
Copperdown is a town that is located in the province of Fairplane, which is part of the greater United Provinces of Yultide. It was a small town with barely more than 10,000 inhabitants. Copperdown was a farming community mainly, which helped provice crops for the rest of Sigma Octantis IV, but it also shipped some of its produce to Earth and other inner colony worlds. History & Description Copperdown was established about seventy years after the founding of the UPY in 2534. Its population was small until a copper mine was found in a huge lode. This provided mining jobs for many people, even moreso when gold was discovered in the mines. The Copperdown Mines actually provided the name for the town. The mines proved to be quite profitable for the town for about a hundred years, but then the mines were exhausted, and people started to move away. The gold rush and subsequent bust left the city a ghost town and forced the government to knock down many buildings. After that, the planet was more of a farming town, as the citizens wanted to harvest a renewable resource. The rich soil was something that the Copperdowners were happy to till, and tilled for over six hundred years. Though there were parts of the planet where commercial farms grew large sums of crops, the small farms had an old world charm that couldn't be replaced. This was a place where the clock was set back and where some farmers decided to live an old-time life where they didn't have to worry about overly advanced technology or commercial quotas to meet. It was a truly shocking experience when citizens of the capital city saw the relatively simple lives that the farmers led. That wasn't to say that the Copperdowners turned their backs on technology. Everyone had basic internet, communication and transportation technology. But they didn't have to rely on genetically modified plants, nutrient supplaments, artificial UV stimulation, or anything of that nature. The most advanced in this department that the Copperdowners wanted to have were manned and unmanned cropdusters that took the form of small planes or drones. Copperdown's center was much more of a regular town center and was even referred to as the City by other people, despite having a population of only 10,000 people. The town didn't have any shuttle ports. Instead, citizens had to drive long distances to the largest city, Bainsburough in order to get off planet. Copperdown did have a community airport that connected the town to other farming hamlets. To those that had the time or the money, they could commute to other towns in the area. Despite the distance from civilization, Copperdowners were happy to live a quiet life. Any citizen would say that the town's most attractive feature was the Copper River that snaked through just outside the town. Children and adults for generations would stand by the river to fish and even swim in the clear water and watch the sun set during the warm summer nights. Copperdown did experience harsh winters though just like much of the planet where the nearly circular orbit of the planet did deviate in a slight elliptical path. This caused some temperature changes that at worst would cause temperatures to drop to -50 degrees Celsius. To offset this, the planet had longer summers which allowed much more harvest time. Inhabitants of Copperdown *Evan Roan *Mathilda Roan *Terry Roan *Kraig Roan *Allen Roan Appearances *Partnership (Not Named) Category:City Category:Locations